


Two Guys Just Eating Peanut Butter Together... With Spoons

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: As requested by Rhett and Link, Gen, Peanut Butter, Safe For Work, kind of, sfw, two bros chillin in the kitchen eatin peanut butter with spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: In Episode #1696, Rhett and Link asked why someone couldn't write Two Guys Just Eating Peanut Butter Together... With Spoons. So... I did. Here it is. A nice, fluffy friendship fic inspired by the guys' reaction to reading Breaking the Seal (Please note: Breaking the Seal is NSFW so minors, please navigate away from that).Here is a safe for work fic about two guys just eating peanut butter together with spoons.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Comments: 43
Kudos: 250





	Two Guys Just Eating Peanut Butter Together... With Spoons

Link sat down on his front porch and cracked open the jar of peanut butter, peeling off the aluminum seal and licking the peanut butter off of it. He glanced at the peanut butter swirl inside, licking his lips. Yeah, this was gonna be a good day.

Rocks flew up at the end of his driveway as Rhett peeled into it with his bike, ditching it in the grass. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothin’.” Link looked up. “Just eating peanut butter. New jar, even.”

Rhett smiled and opened the front door to Link’s house like he’d done a thousand times before. Link’s mom had an open-door policy for him, and now, he was taking full advantage. He yanked open a drawer, grabbed a spoon, and slammed it shut, running back outside and settling down next to Link on the front porch.

Link smiled, dipping his spoon in the peanut butter and waiting for Rhett to follow suit after. He clinked his spoon against Rhett’s, the peanut butter making a soft swirl like the tip of an ice cream cone as they pulled the spoons apart. “Want to go to the rocks today?”

* * *

Rhett pulled the jar of peanut butter off of the shelf at the top of the tiny dorm closet they’d shoved their shared fridge into. The left closet space was Link’s, the right Rhett’s, and the one in the center? That was for the food. The freezer was jam-packed with Big Macs, but the shelf had ramen and peanut butter, their staples.

Link came in, dropping his bag by the door. “Hey, man.”

“Hey.”

“You coming to dinner?” Link was dropping his bag off and heading to the dining hall, not planning on staying really.

“I have a huge test in the morning. I thought I’d just make peanut butter sandwiches and stay here.” Rhett opened the lid, tossing it on top of the microwave that was too big to be on the top of their mini-fridge, but that worked just fine despite the precarious balance.

“Need a study buddy?” Link grabbed two spoons out of the red solo cup labeled “CLEAN.”

“Sure.” He sat down on his bed and flipped open his textbook, holding the jar out to Link for the first bite. Link scooped out a spoonful and waited for Rhett to get his, clinking his spoon against the side of Rhett’s and sitting down beside him, pulling out a textbook of his own.

* * *

Link stood in the kitchen of his house. So much had changed over the last few years, but nothing like this, nothing like taking a massive leap and asking people for money to help them on this crazy adventure. Their pantry was down to the bare-bones staples, ramen, spaghetti, the cheapest sauce the store had… they’d buckled down massively just to make this work. Link almost felt guilty for the peanut butter, but it was the one indulgence they were allowing right now. The most expensive thing on their shopping list, but also the most comforting.

Rhett made his way into Link’s kitchen. The same open-door policy that had applied in their childhood applied now. “Hey, man. How’s everything going?”

“Good,” Link said. “Or, not good. Terrifying. But… leap of faith, right? This is what we’re supposed to be doing. What we’ve been called to do. And besides, Christy thinks it’s a good idea.”

“So does Jessie.”

“We wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for them, would we?”

“I don’t think we could do it if it weren’t for them, man.” Rhett leaned against the counter as Link hopped up on the countertop and twisted open the jar of peanut butter. “Hey. Grab some spoons?”

Rhett did, walking over and dipping his in the jar. Link followed suit. He tipped his spoon against Rhett’s, clanking them together. “I think no matter what happens going forward, we’re gonna be okay.”

* * *

Rhett slathered peanut butter on a slice of bread nice and thick. When Link walked in, he could smell it before he saw it. “Peanut butter,” he said, mouth already watering.

“Yup. Got hungry,” he shrugged.

“Leave it out. I want some.” He pulled two spoons out of a drawer out of habit, then leaned against the mythical kitchen countertop and studied their mythical studio space. Their employees walked around, all having something to do, some place to be. Even though Rhett had a sandwich, he took the spoon from Link, dipping it into the jar of peanut butter. Link smiled and took a spoonful too. “We’re pretty lucky, aren’t we?”

“A good crew. A good life. I’d say so.”

“And good peanut butter,” Link said. “Dink it?” He tapped his spoon against Rhett’s and smiled.

“And sink it, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry?


End file.
